ANGEL BOY
by mikumikunishiteageru
Summary: this is a story about what if Ai Enma had competition? basically told in the perspective of Justin and the people he helps I DONT OWN AI ENMA OR HER POSSE OR IDEAS FROM UNEARTHLY!
1. day1 J pov

This is the story of a boy named Justin. May he forever rest in peace. Please read and follow along as you learn his strange yet alluring story. A tale of good against evil as some may call it... Be wary... Some of the people he tried to assist didn't make it... Now then. Let us begin. In order to tell his story we must tell also of those he helped. Let the pathway be lit...

...

Justin's p.o.v

Day 1(again)

The Woman And The Illness.

I awoke ounce again from dreaming about those strange people. You see, in the dream I am laying down on a strange couch in a strange room I do not recignize. Everything in the house is made of wood. the couch is infront of a fireplace that is always burning. There is a woman sitting on the edge of the couch looking at me worryingly as if I am dying. She holds my hand as if to comfort me. In the dream I cannot move for an unknown reason... Its like whenever I try my limbs do not respond at all, as if they are asleep. and then I hear knocking and just as the woman turns to see who it is I wake up. Today I awake to my alarm clock, today is a work day. Every day for me is a work day. You are probably going to have two questions pop up in youre head about now. one being how old I am and two being what job do I have? Well here are you're answers: I am 16 and I am an angel, Interngere to be exact. My specific job is to help sertain people make a descion. every day is similar. You will see what I mean in a minute. Today, I will pose as a doctor, doctor Justin to be exact. I will be speaking to a Miss Azure to be exact, as far as I know about her just like all my preveous patients she has a pure soul. She is a good mother for her children, a good wife to her husband, the best possible woman to meet at her age and what is she stuck with: breast cancer. Poor soul. Her body is so weak, she cannot fight the cancer much longer, there is no hope for her she has but only a week to live the drugs the doctors are giving her are only making her worse, now that I am done explaining allow me to turn off my annoying alarm clock. there we go much better.

I begin my morning routine as I get out of my white bed and brush my blonde hair and take a few secounds to admire my silver streaks. I then begin to put on my white pants and doctors labcoat. I adjust my name tage and try my best to look professional and then I run and get my scissors and cut long thin slits in the back of my labcoat for my wings. then I walk out of my all white apartment onto my back porch and jump off into flight. The way the wind feels beneath my wings is a sensation I cannot describe but I know one thing about it: it is awesome.

I fly my way to the hospital that Miss Azure will be spending the remainder of her life. the hospital's name is _Mary Jones _easy enough to rember I waltz my way inside from the door on the roof and navigate by pure instinct and eventually find room 305 where she is staying. So I do my magic and make a note pad and pen appear out of nowhere and walk into the room and sit on the seat closest to her bed.

She looks at me with sad eyes. I never thought I would see a woman with cancer looking so great. She had wavy redish brownish hair that went down just below her shoulder line, with bright green eyes like fresh mown grass and of course she was exteremely pale due to the cancer and very skinny small and fragile looking. I thought that at the slightest movement her bones would snap and crackle and break. But I tried not to think about those things as I was sent here for a job not to examine her apperance. After all my analysing in my mind she finally spoke.

" So you're my new Doctor. Doctor Justin, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too."

Was my reply then she asked me.

" What is my recovery status? How much longer do I have to go?"

My heart stopped. She didnt know she was dying?! And I just had to be the one to tell her?! Well here goes...

" Well, I'm afraid I do not have much good news for you Miss... you see.."

I paused then she urged

" Go on."

"Well..."I continued

"uuuhhh..." _come on say something _I thought,_ she deserves the right to know! _

_" _Well it appears that the cancer is too strong for you're body and you only have a week to live..."

Tthe woman's eyes grew big and she jumped back a little when I said 'to live' so I thought _alright she needs me to bring in the good news about her soul.S_o I began

"But...there is good news, you see I just know you are a good person and I don't want you to have a slow and painful death so here are some pills"

I magically made pills appear in my hand two half white half blue capsuls appeared.

" If you take these it will be quick and painless, you will be forgiven you if you take them you will still be accepted into heaven or you may choose to continue fighting the cancer and still be accepted into heaven the choice is yours."

She just looked at me looking very lost then after what seemed like 5 minutes she said,

" Leave them on the night stand I'll think about it..."

So I did as I was told and I went out back onto the roof and flew my way back up to my apartment and changed into my other white dress pants and pure white tuxedo shirt waited for the feeling her spirit energy to exit her body.

**TO BE CONTINUED... WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL WE SEE HELL GIRL? OR WILL THE WOMAN JUST DIE BEFORE AI MAKES HER APPERANCE STAY TUNED!**


	2. Day 2 PART 2 Ai

**Lilith: sorry about the super duper long wait it's just that I have this problem with writing things into words, like I can tell a story really well but it takes foreva for me to put it into writing if you know what I'm talking about. So again one thousand apologies readers.**

* * *

**Day 1 part 2 Ai pov.**

I awoke when my grandmother once again called to me

" Ai, you have a new message!"

Unwillingly I got up from my small mat on the floor and rolled it up

_Another day another victum and another soul set for Hell..._

I thought to myself,

unwillingly I walked over to the room that has my computer and checked the message It was from someone with the screenname 'Th3Pi3IsWatchingM3' one of my Angelic spys, they tell me when Justin gets a new soul to look for and I get tipped off who that soul is so I get a new customer lets see who or what the situation is. I open the Email and heres what it says:

_Heya Ai,_

_How've things been for ya? Been do'in an'ithin? Well guess what Justin's up to, that bastard got another cancer victum this one has breast cancer so no simple tricks will work on this like the ones with brain tumors. Well the scoop in his file says her names is Emily Azure and that she doesn't know she's dying and she was a good mother so on an ordinary day she wouldn't go down and give you guys a visit she is a really good christian so be careful what you say to this one every word counts with this woman I'm assuming Justin beat you to her he left a few minutes ago so he's probably talked with her she's at the Mary Jones Hospital room 305 can't miss it. Oh and one more thing if you have troble getting in her room she's a mother of two daughters around you're age when you died so maybe you could pose as one of you get wings someday cause there super badass!_

_Gotta fly!_

**Th3Pi3IsWatchingM3**

After reading this valuable piece of information I get my fancy Kimono that I wear for my job on and make sure the obi belt is tight enough because one time it fell down during a hell send ( I perfer not to go too deep in description with that) and hop into my carrige along with Honne Onna since she is the best at convincing Women that are in these types of situations.

We wait about two hours untill we finally reach our destination: the top of the building just in time to catch a glimpse of Justin in filght I swear when I see him its like I just feel... well nothing specific just... feelings maybe... what am I saying honestly I've been dead for the past 500 years now feelings for the most part have little to no effect on my thoughts. Now where was I? Ah yes, Mrs. Azure. I use a quick spell so that I look just like a normal girl my dying age in this time period. I walk my way almost naturally as if I know where I'm going with Honne Onna in the form of a doll in my hand with a scarlet thread around her neck._I wonder how hard this will be convincing her, _I think to myself..._What did Justin say but more importantly what should I say?_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. J pov

**Justin P.o.v**

I decided to practice making turns while I fly during my wait.

Well okay that was my origional intention I've been flying around in circles now for I don't know... I think maybe twenty Earth minutes...I can't help but wonder sometimes about the people in my dreams... I dunno they just... Facinate me... I suddenly felt the smack of brick all over the front side of my body and pain that followed.

" Jeez, with all that practice you would think you could avoid large buildings like that!"

I Don't know who said it but it was the last thing I heard as I felt the winds rush by me and before I had the chance to flap my wings I felt another smack of cement on my back.

* * *

**Lilith: SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRY! I meant to do anothing in this chappy with Ai but It's been a wgile since I last saw hell girl and I didn't want too much OOC. Don't kill me please! I still luv ya!**


	4. Ai

**Ai**

"Um excuse me?"

I tried to use the sweetest voice I could as I asked the nurse.

"Yes darling?"

She gazed right through me with her big brown eyes.

"Did you come to visit your mommy?"

It looks like I can play the part pretty well, so far so good...

"Umm... yes..."

"Well then dear, whats her last name?"

I had to think for a moment

_What was her name again? Started with an A? Azure? Right? Ugghhhh, being 614 sucks..._

"Azure..."

"What was that?"

I tried to raise my voice without ruining my perfect childish one.

"Azure, her last name is Azure..."

"Ah yes, well youre on the right floor. Here let me take you to her."

And so we kept walking untill we found room 305...

* * *

**Lilith: Sorry about shortness... I guess I might be giving up on this one already... Don't forget! Keep reading and carry on! PEACE ~_^!**


End file.
